


Balancing Act

by BootsShock (orphan_account)



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BootsShock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-season 4 fanfic. </p><p>Kalinda is helping Lana and the FBI with a case while trying to avoid getting involved in the warring firms. Of course it all eventually becomes too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balancing Act

**Author's Note:**

> No notes. Trying a longer fic this time. Enjoy and please feel free to leave comments.

Kalinda sat in in her car around a little past 11pm taking in in the comfortable Lake Forest neighborhood and its quaint surroundings. It was fairly quiet except for the sounds of low music on her car radio and the crickets. Impatience starts to kick in after the 21st minute of waiting. The small clump of gum she'd been chewing had become a stale wad clinched her back teeth. Just as she was beginning to settle comfortably into the reclined position of the driver's seat Lana finally appeared. 'Better late than never' she thought to herself when she saw the tall brunette appear in her rear-view mirror, walking with purpose and then finally sliding into the passenger seat beside Kalinda. She was dressed down more comfortable than usual in a v-neck and tights and some slip on shoes with her hair down.

 

A feeling of elation easily overtook Kalinda upon seeing Lana again, though she'd meant to at least pretend to be more vexed by her lateness. Kalinda had agreed to assist Lana with her case in hopes that bygones would be bygones but she'd never tell Lana that. When they first saw each other again, which was now a little over two weeks ago, there was no mention of what happened that day in the courthouse and no mention of Lemond Bishop. Lana was too wrapped up in bringing down her newest bad guys Cole Thorton and his little brother Julius Thorton; both Loyola computer science graduates from with links to an underground network. The FBI suspected the network involved a sex and drug trafficking ring that had slowly become moving unit with direct coordinates in Chicago.

This case was Lana's new thrilling obsession but likely it would be her undoing. Kalinda could see the added stress in the FBI agent's features, a casualty of long days in the office. All the markings of the breaking of a usually confident woman were present in Lana's demeanor.

Lana didn't speak right away she took a moment to breathe in and breathe out deeply, closing her eyes and opening them again. Her eyelids were visibly heavy. "It's late so I'm sure you'll make this good." Lana finally spoke up as she turned her full attention to Kalinda.

 

"I know a good cryptanalyst" Kalinda showed the paper of the words from the coded speech. A written paper of the conversations from the wire taps between Cole Thorton and his younger brother "He's working on this too. If that's okay."

 

Looking into Lana's eyes she was all business. No playful smile or dancing eyes like usual -- straight face and folded fingers across her lap. They'd agreed to keep it business and no personal talk. That was Lana's request. So far it wasn't a hard request to fill as Lana never stuck around for longer than a few minutes usually. But this was their third meeting and the first meeting in such close corners and Kalinda found it more distracting than usual.

 

"Anything that can help." Lana nodded her head with agreement satisfied with what she was hearing. "What else?"

 

"The oldest brother was definitely involved in laundering money. You should look into someone in their immediate family circle with an off-shore account -- and the search warrant?" Kalinda asked.

 

"We didn't find much, a terrified kid, shredded paper that'll take weeks to examine..." She squinted her eyes at the thought of it. Her brow tightened into a furrow. "We'll find something. I feel good about this." as if trying to convince herself.

 

"You will. I haven't been much help."Kalinda felt her hands tied almost completely. She was as lost as the FBI seemed to be when it came to finding leads in their case.

 

"It's fine, you're fine, I like having you around." The words seem to have left Lana automatically as she seemed to regretfully drop her head to her lap.

 

Kalinda had to remind herself that once again they were only business but that's not how it seemed at that moment beneath the veil of silence and such tension in the air. She tapped her fingers against the door of her car and waited before she spoke again.

 

"Then maybe we can meet up for reasons other than work"

 

Lana unwound just a little bit her elbow leaned against the car window sounding almost interested. "When might we do that?"

"Whenever you want." Kalinda shrugged, unsure of why that mattered.

Lana stopped and took a moment and with folded arms with eyes directly on Kalinda. "Maybe if you give me a clear time and place I'll think about it."

"What's there to think about?" Kalinda asked suddenly feeling offended.

"Things aren't the same between us." Lana uttered quietly shifting in her seat, clearly uncomfortable. Tiptoeing around the elephant in the room.

"I guess I forgot that you hate me now." Kalinda groaned sarcastically.

"I don't hate you. I just don't trust you." Lana corrected. "And when it comes to my personal life that's an issue."

"Is that something I can fix?" Kalinda asked, the words came out as jumbled insecure mess. Her eyes were curious ready to take notes. Kalinda continued staring in her direction waiting for instruction on how things could return to the way they were before. This was not normal. This was excruciating test of walking on eggshells.

"That requires a long discussion." Lana replied.

"I have time." Kalinda folded her arms and waited feeling incredibly cooperative and comfortable though it took some knocking down of her pride.

"But I don't. Maybe some other time" Lana opened the car door but gave one last glance in Kalinda's direction. 

 

Before Kalinda could breathe another word Lana was sauntering off and back into her apartment. The words 'some other time' still echoed in her head.


End file.
